


I Can Talk You To Sleep

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: Friends for years, you feel as if you will never have Cassian as anything more. But after the two of you both have failed dates, a sleepless night might change everything for good.





	

                You are perched between the edge of the chair and the table, eying the nail polish bottle to make sure it isn’t going to slip off the arm rest. As you lean forward to apply the final coat to your toenails, the door suddenly opens.

                You yelp in surprise and grab the bottle of nail polish before it falls over. Cassian stands in the doorway. His brow furrows.

                “What are you doing here?” He says by way of greeting.

                “Nice to see you too.”

                He shrugs his jacket off. You force yourself to look down at your toenails. Cassian had said he was going to be out late tonight on what you could only assume was a date. He hadn’t come right out and told you that but you had read in between the lines. There had been a woman he had been flirting with whenever he came back to base. It seemed inevitable that they would finally go out together even though the rebel base they were currently stationed at offered very little in things to do.

                “I don’t know why you paint your nails,” Cassian says as he grabs a drink, “They chip within an hour of you doing X-Wing maintenance.”

                “Because I like them.” You quip, looking at your fingernails which are done in your favourite colour.

                You can see him fighting a smile off as he comes over to sit next to you. You allow yourself one glance (just one, you promise) at him. Cassian looks a bit tired, having gotten up extremely early to monitor repairs on a ship. On top of that, he had been gone the past week in a mission that had taken him into Imperial space. It had been dangerous and you were so relieved he had gotten back safely that you let yourself hug him upon his return (just a single hug, you promise) which had taken him by surprise.

                Stubble lines his jaw and his hair is a mess. You look away and back down at your toenails, admiring them.

                “Thought you had a date tonight?” Cassian finally asks you.

                It is true. You did have a date tonight. The discovery that Cassian had one had sent you scrambling to find one as well, as if you were still a teenager with a crush trying to prove you don’t care. You had known Cassian for over three years and the two of you had entered a comfortable friendship to the point where him coming into his quarters to find you painting your nails wasn’t an odd sight.

                “I did. Thought you did as well.” You say with a forced air of casualness.

                He leans back against the couch and doesn’t look at you when he replies, “Who told you that?”

                “No one. I figured it out. I’m quite clever.” Your tone is light – you refuse to let him know that you had been jealous at the mere thought after pining for him since the day you had met.

                “Mine, uh, didn’t go so well.” He says after a moment and then takes a swig of his drink.

                You lower your feet onto the floor, “Oh?”

                Cassian avoids your questioning stare, “Just weren’t compatible.”

                Relief blooms in your chest and you struggle not to smile. What was it about Cassian that did you in years ago? He was handsome, proud and determined, yet emotionally closed off, keeping almost everyone at an arm’s length. Yet underneath that exterior you had manage to somehow get through when you were paired on a mission together, you had found another side to him as well: funny and loyal, a kindness that burned brightly even though he was tasked with missions that seemed to haunt him upon returning.

                “Oh, well, I’m sorry.” You say lamely.

                “What about you? Who was he?” He runs his finger along the top of the bottle and doesn’t look at you.

                “You know that guy who just got promoted –”

                Cassian groans, “Not that asshole.”

                “Hey!” You protest, “Do you even know who I am talking about?”

                He shifts so that he is angled towards you, “Because that guy has been running his mouth off about his promotion for the past week! On and on about himself and how amazing he is. He’s such a dick.”

                You laugh and lean over, plucking the bottle from him and taking a swig. You can smell his cologne which he only ever put on for what he deemed special occasions. You suppose a date counted as one.

                “Fine, you’re right. He was a dick.”

                “So, you came here. What if my date had ended up here?” He asks you.

                You blanch, “What?”

                Cassian steals the bottle back, “I’d bring her to my quarters and there’s a woman here, painting her toenails. Would have been a mood killer.”

                He had a point. You hadn’t even considered that. After the date had ended early since the guy had been an utter bore, you had come over here to be comforted. You knew Cassian wouldn’t be here but you had just wanted to be surrounded by things he had touched and the scent of him. You hadn’t ever thought he would have come home with the woman.

                You are blushing and can feel it, “You’re right. I should have been more considerate.”

                Cassian is staring at you with an unreadable look in his eyes, “It’s alright. I’m just teasing you.” His voice is soft.

                There is an awkward silence between the two of you which is new. Normally, conversations flow without any pauses but you can’t get the idea of Cassian coming home with that woman and you sitting there like a fool.

                He yawns and slouches backwards, closing his eyes, “You can stay if you want. I have to get up early in the morning for a mission briefing.”

                “They shipping you out again?”

                He nods but doesn’t say anything else. You know it is another one of _those_ missions; the ones that leave Cassian haunted for days and his thoughts turned inward, refusing to speak about them. You turn around to put the nail polish back in your bag and open your mouth to say something. Yet you already hear Cassian snoring.

                You look over at him, fast asleep on the couch, still holding the bottle. You gingerly take it from his hands and place it on the table. You want to move him to the bed but you also don’t want to wake him. You don’t want to go either. You normally sleep on the couch. Going to sleep in his bed would feel strange.

                Instead, you yank some blankets from the tiny closet nearby and drape one over Cassian. Then you take the pillow from his bed and the extra blankets for yourself and move the table enough so that you can sleep on the floor near the couch.

                As you curl up to sleep, you let the relief that his date didn’t go well sweep through you. You shouldn’t be relieved at that. Doesn’t that make you a bad friend? You can’t expect Cassian not to find someone eventually. But for right now, you’ll allow yourself this small joy, no matter how badly you might think it reflects on you.

*

                When your eyes open, everything is still dark. The window is closed but hints of moonlight seep through, giving a soft glow to everything. You blink rapidly, trying to adjust to the darkness. You aren’t sure what has woken you up. You tilt your face slightly up to look at the couch. Cassian’s hand is hanging off it. He had slumped so he is laying down on the couch now. You fight the urge to reach for his hand – to touch his skin –

                “Why are you sleeping down there?” Cassian says quietly.

                You flush, as if he can sense your thoughts, “You’re awake?”

                “Been up for an hour. Can’t fall back asleep.”

                “How could you tell I was up?”

                “Your breathing changed.” He replies.

                You know he can’t sleep because of the mission briefing tomorrow. You want to offer some word of comfort but nothing comes to mind. Being this close to Cassian, with the world dark and quiet, makes you feel as if you are in a cocoon with him. It is comforting. For this moment, the entire war with the Empire is on hold.

                “So, why are you asleep on the floor?” He asks you again.

                “Felt weird to hog your bed.” You admit.

                “You can sleep on my bed. I don’t care.”

                “I’ll keep it in mind.”

                For the second time that night, the silence is slightly awkward. Why is that?

                “Sorry your date didn’t work out.” Cassian says out of the blue, throwing you off.

                “It’s fine. I don’t even know why I agreed to it. Stupid. Sorry about yours.”

                He doesn’t reply. Your eyes are growing heavy with the urge to fall back asleep. You’ll think about the awkward silence tomorrow. You’ll –

                “Do you want me to help you fall back asleep?” Cassian asks you.

                Your eyes open as curiosity surges through you. You were about to fall asleep on your own but something in his voice makes you pretend to be wide awake.

                “Like what?”

                For the first time since you met him, Cassian sounds nervous as he replies, “I can talk to you.”

                “Talk to me? To help me fall asleep?” You aren’t following.

                He clears his throat, “Yes.”

                “Like…a bed time story?”

                “No,” He hesitates and even though you don’t know why, your heart is starting to beat very quickly, “I can talk about something else. If – if you want,” He is stumbling over his words now and his voice is wavering, “Sometimes when I can’t sleep, I…”

                “You what?” You press, holding your breath.

                “I touch myself. I get off,” The words are spilling out of him now, “It helps to focus on that to fall asleep to. I could help you. I won’t touch you. I’ll just talk to you. And you can use that to…and fall asleep…”

                Your head goes very light very suddenly. It is such a random, off the wall remark for Cassian to make that you feel as if you are dreaming. You pinch yourself hard and feel the sharp bit of pain in your arm. Okay, you’re awake. Cassian is really suggesting this to you.

                He is still going on, “I mean – does that make sense? I just thought – I don’t know. I shouldn’t have even said anything. I sound crazy.” His accent is more pronounced now, it always is when he is stressed and your chest constricts.

                “Okay.” You go.

                Cassian stops mid-ramble, “What?”

                “I said okay.” You repeat although you can hardly believe this is happening.

                There is a beat of silence. You wonder if Cassian is going to laugh and tell you he was kidding. But he has never been cruel to you and he sounded too nervous to have been kidding.

                “Okay,” He goes, mostly to himself, and then, “I was thinking about this earlier. About…coming here sometime and finding you asleep in my bed.”

                You want to reply but what can you say? He has really thought about that before? Your head feels dizzy and you don’t say anything.

                Cassian keeps speaking in a low voice, “You’re asleep in my bed and I can’t bear to move you so I get into bed with you. I normally wouldn’t,” He sounds nervous again as if he is going to scare you away but you are hanging on to every word he utters, “But I have just come back from…somewhere bad… and I can’t wait anymore. And I run my fingers along your side as you sleep, wondering if I should…”

                His voice catches before he goes on, “I lean forward and I kiss you. At first, you don’t do anything but then you stir a little and you wake up. And you don’t – you don’t question it. You just return the kiss. Is this okay – should I stop –”

                “No, keep going.” You manage to say breathlessly.

                As if sensing your urgency, he speaks a little faster, “You don’t question the fact I am kissing you. Everything is hurried…we are low on time, see, there isn’t any reason why in this fantasy. We just are. As if the world is ending in the morning. I don’t wait. I just start….I am kissing you along your neck, dragging my lips across your skin until I finally get to your lips and then I am kissing you.”

                Your breathing is coming a little faster. Part of you just wants to reach out and touch Cassian but you hold back as if you are frozen. You don’t say anything. You want to hear all of this.

                As if a dam has broken, Cassian keeps going, “My fingers are against your skin. I’m tugging off your clothes. Our lips never part as I lower my hand and I feel…” He pauses for a second, “Before I feel how wet you are.”

                Your skin is flushing again at hearing him talk like this. You have never thought you would hear him speak like this.

                His voice, the one you’ve had endless conversations with over the years, sounds unlike it ever has before as he keeps going, “I think about going down on you. What you would taste like. Flicking my tongue in you and tasting you. The noises you’d make as you squirm underneath me. I’ve thought about how you’d sound when you cum from it. Your fingers in my hair as I do this to you.”

                You’re wet. You can feel your underwear sticking to you as you listen to him speak like this. Your chest feels tight. Cassian’s voice is hoarse and you wonder if he is hard.

                “I kept thinking about you on the date. You on that other date with someone. Drove me crazy. I couldn’t focus. I told her I felt sick, had to come back – seeing you here…I can’t pretend I don’t want you like that anymore.”

                “Cass.” You whisper.

                He stops speaking.

                “Just – just come down here already.”

                You don’t have to say anything else. Cassian slides off the couch, already taking fistfuls of blankets and yanking them off you. He is slinking over you and before you can even let yourself accept what is happening, his lips are against yours.

                The kiss is almost feverish after his confession about wanting you. You return the kiss, taking in the sensation of him against you. You can feel how hard he is through his pants, pressing against your leg as you tilt your face up, opening your mouth for his tongue.

                The kiss deepens. As it does, everything the two of you haven’t yet said seems to come out with it. Cassian wants you. He has thought about you like this before. He thought about you on his date. Finally, finally, finally.

                The kiss suddenly breaks. In the dim lighting, you can just make out his expression – lustful and slightly astonished this is happening.

                “I want to taste you.” He says to you and you nod, unable to even form words.

                As if he is possessed, Cassian moves down your body. His fingers swiftly unbuckle your pants and tug them down. Then he is gently prying your thighs apart. Your underwear is still on as he presses his face against your pussy and inhales.

                “You smell so good.” His voice is slightly muffled.        

                You close your eyes as he trails his fingers along your pussy through the fabric. You didn’t think you could be this wet. He is pulling off your underwear now. Normally, you feel a bit uncomfortable with men going down on you. They never seem to know what they are doing or seem impatient you don’t finish quickly.

                But with Cassian, you don’t feel that way. No, when his tongue flicks its way down your slit, all you feel is pleasure.

                You gasp as his tongue probes your hole. He lets out a soft moan and buries his face against your pussy. His tongue moves from your hole along your slit, stopping just underneath your clit.

                “You taste delicious,” He goes, coming up for air, “Just like how I dreamt.” How often have you dreamt about hearing him talk like this? You feel delirious with how turned on you are.

                Cassian lowers his face again. His tongue is working its way up your pussy again. This time, he doesn’t stop just before your clit. His tongue rolls over it and you arch your back, moaning. Very gently, he puts your clit in his mouth, sucking on it for a couple of seconds before flicking his tongue rapidly across it.

                You moan again. Your hands automatically go to his hair, twisting it around your fingers – just like he had wanted. He grunts when you do this and picks up his pace. His tongue is swirling across your clit before diving back into your hole, tasting all of you.

                He moves away a little bit in order to tell you, “I want to make you cum like this. Will you let me?”

                “Y-yes.” You manage to sigh – in reality, you will do anything Cassian wants to do to you.

                You glance downwards and you swear that you see him grin before diving back into eating you out. Still gripping his hair, you turn yourself over to the pleasure. He switches from sucking on your clit to flicking his tongue quickly over it. You are shivering. Goosebumps are all over your skin. You gasp – it is too much –

                You are cumming. You hear Cassian urging you on in Spanish. His voice is muffled – you arch your hips, grinding your pussy against his face. He lets out a moan when you do this. His fingers dig into your waist as he holds onto you. You cum against him just like he wanted, just like he dreamt about, as your head rolls back and you moan his name over and over again, like a prayer.

                When your orgasm subsides, you practically collapse against the floor. It was so intense that you can hardly think straight. Cassian is already crawling over you. He presses his lips against yours. You can taste yourself on his mouth and it snaps you out of your fog from your orgasm.

                You grab Cassian by the belt, yanking him forward so that your tongue can slip into his mouth easier. He makes a small noise of pleasure from the back of his throat.

                “You have to fuck me now.” You breathe against him, your lips brushing against his with each syllable.

                He smirks, “Are you ordering me around?”

                “Depends, do you want to be ordered around?” The words come easily – the awkward moments between you two have passed.

                “By you? Definitely.”

                It takes what feels like two seconds for both of you to fully undress. When Cassian’s bare skin touches yours, it feels just as good as your orgasm had. His skin feels almost feverish against yours. His cock is hard and pressing against your pussy lips. He wraps his arms around you, bringing you close against him as he kisses you. Your lips are swollen from so much kissing.

                You are drenched. There is no resistance as his hard dick begins to enter you. He buries his face in your neck as your pussy tightens around his cock. He lets out a moan – the most amazing sound you have ever heard – and together, you begin to move in sync.

                The kisses are sloppy, biting each other’s lips and tugging on each’s other hair as you fuck. At first, Cassian’s pace is slow as if he is just enjoying the moment. But that doesn’t take long. Both of you have waited too long for this to take your time. After a couple of minutes, his pace begins to quicken. With each thrust, he pulls out of you completely before slamming back into you. Your hips touch with how deep he is inside of you. Your skin smacks together. There are soft wet noises as your pussy takes his girth. His breathing is ragged; his moans just as loud as yours.

                At one point, he lowers his head to your tits. His lips wrap around your nipples, biting each one and rolling them in his mouth, alternating between the two as he fucks you. Your hands grab his ass, digging into the skin there, urging him to fuck you harder and faster. You are flat against the blanket on the floor, taking his cock like this.

                His lips drag over your tits along your neck, stopping to nip your skin there before tugging on your lips and kissing you. His pace is rapid and his breathing is faster. He shudders.

                “I’m going to –” His breath hitches and then he rams his cock into you, going still and shuddering as he climaxes.

                You raise your hips, clinging to him, letting him fill you up with his warm cum. The sensation of Cassian finally cumming in you is too much – even though he hasn’t even touched your clit this time around, you are suddenly climaxing as well.

                You are both making too much noise. The quarters on the base are cramped. No one someone hasn’t heard you. But neither of you care. Your pussy tightens around his dick, milking it for every drop as he cums. Both of you are sweaty. His face is buried in your neck and you are running your fingers through his hair as you come down from your climax.

                He practically collapses on you, resting his head against your breasts. You keep stroking his hair. He trails his fingers along your side and across one of your nipples. You can feel him smiling against your skin.

                “You’ll wait for me?” He asks you, sounding vulnerable, “When I leave for the mission?”

                “Are you kidding me?” You go, “We still have all the rest of your fantasies to go through. And mine.”

                Cassian looks up, and you tilt your face downwards to look at him.

                “I love you.” He says to you simply, both of you knowing there isn’t anything else to say – that all the years pretending you didn’t have feelings for one another was pointless and naïve. Why deny it now, after what has just unfolded?

                “I love you too, Cass.”

                He lowers his head back down on your chest and yawns, “I’m not moving to the bed.” He admits.

                “Me either.”

                He tightens his grip around you as if afraid you will suddenly fade away, “Good. We’ll sleep like this then.”

                And so you did.

 


End file.
